


Temptation

by Lady_in_Red



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, F/M, Ficlet, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_in_Red/pseuds/Lady_in_Red
Summary: An angel and a demon meet up for a chat about the impending apocalypse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For day 3, protection.
> 
> This is probably more entertaining if you've read "Good Omens" by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, but it still works if you haven't.

Jaime had been an angel once, and he still looked like one until he smiled. His mouth promised sin, carnal delights to satisfy any appetite, no matter how perverse. 

“I wasn’t sure you’d come,” he said, genuine pleasure lighting his green eyes. Despite the early hour, he was drinking red wine at a sidewalk cafe. A glass of sweetly cold lemonade waited for her if she joined him. 

Brienne was still an angel, and she couldn’t lie. She wasn’t immune to his temptation. Good was not a state of being, it was a choice. 

She sighed, sat across from him at the little iron table on a sunny street facing Blackwater Bay. Nearby a young man bent to the pavement, his fingers scrabbling at a copper star glinting there. The man nearly tripped over his own feet when the coin stayed firmly stuck to the pavement. 

Jaime snickered quietly into his hand, long fingers curled around his stubbled jaw. 

“I can’t believe you’re still doing that. Do you still switch street signs and give bad directions?” This beautiful, immortal, dangerous creature sitting across from her could wreak untold havoc on the world, as so many of his brethren did, but instead he dabbled in petty frustrations and allowed human weakness to do most of his work for him. 

He shrugged, sharply tailored black suit moving with his shoulders like a second skin. “Of course. They make it so easy. I whispered in one ear, and suddenly everyone thought traffic circles were a splendid idea.”

“Why did you call, Jaime? Surely not to brag about your achievements in road rage.” Her superiors would question the fondness evident in her voice. They’d been in the mortal world for millennia, and their paths had crossed many times. More than once their aims had aligned enough to work together. His superiors would surely disapprove. They must know by now that she could not be corrupted.

“Alas, it appears the world will end on Thursday just after ten.” Jaime sounded genuinely saddened, or at the very least inconvenienced. 

She had heard rumblings as well, but nothing so precise. “How?”

He waved a hand dismissively. “The usual. The Night’s King raising the dead again.”

She sighed. That was to be expected. It had happened before, and would happen again. A champion always rose to defeat him. “What makes you think he’ll succeed this time?”

“It seems Azor Ahai is going to fall from an abandoned tower at that moment, perishing and making the Night’s King unstoppable.”

She watched him with a healthy measure of suspicion. Jaime loved living here among the mortals, had always claimed the seven hells were too loud with all the screaming and gave him a headache. “You want me to stop him from falling?”

Jaime shook his head. “Not exactly.”

Brienne searched her memory, a curious thing that extended both forward and back, like swimming in a river of time. “Brandon Stark. He's meant to fall.”

Jaime nodded. “Let's just say that an overzealous colleague of mine has decided to curry favor by giving him a push, ensuring his demise.”

She sighed heavily and reached for her lemonade. Of course, Jaime couldn't be caught thwarting his side’s plans. This wasn't the first time he'd offered her a tip that added good to the world. “You need me to keep him away from the boy until he falls on his own. How exactly am I meant to do that?”

Jaime grinned and sipped his wine. “I thought you might try saving his immortal soul. He's staying at the Wintertown Inn outside Winterfell and takes a long breakfast at half past eight. Offer him some explanatory pamphlets, dazzle him with your astonishing eyes.”

“And what do you get out of this?” Brienne was charged with protecting the world, and the mortal beings in it. Some were far more bent on self-destruction than others. Those easy pickings were the souls Jaime collected for his superiors. 

A plate of duck fat fries appeared in front of Jaime and he tossed a few in his mouth, emitting a sinful moan that drew the eyes of every woman around them. “I rather enjoy mortal pleasures. And I have tickets to see a top boy band next week. You'd be surprised how easy they are to break up. One night’s work and a wave of misery sweeps the world.”

Brienne sipped her lemonade slowly, pointedly ignoring the plate of petit fours that appeared in front of her. She turned the plan over slowly in her mind, seeking the trap, the sin wrapped in the guise of salvation. He'd never stopped trying to seduce her, just as she’d never stopped trying to redeem him. 

“Come on, angel, don't you trust me?” His voice was silky, teasing, but his eyes were serious when he added, “I trust you.”

She wasn't succumbing, wasn't headed for a fall, Brienne was certain of that, but when Jaime left the cafe, she went with him. 


End file.
